Marry the Rokudaime
by Hatake Mirai
Summary: Shikamaru yang baru saja pulang dari misi dikejutkan dengan berita dari ibunya. Kemarin,pengawal Hokage datang, dan mereka mengatakan kedatangan mereka kesini untuk..." Penasaran,berita apa itu?please read my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Marry the Rokudaime**

Pairing: ShikaSaku

Disini Sakura menjadi Rokudaime Hokage,karena Naruto dan Sasuke sudah gugur dalam perang melawan Madara.

.

.

.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan wajah yang kelelahan setelah pulang dari misi tunggalnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera memberikan laporan misi kepada Hokage. Namun karena hari sudah larut malam,Hokage mungkin juga sudah pulang. Dia juga butuh tidur untuk menenangkan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya.

"Tadaima.."ucap Shikamaru membuka pintu rumah kediaman Nara. Yang kini hanya ditinggali ibunya seorang diri. Karena ayahnya gugur dalam perang yang baru saja mungkin ibunya sudah tertidur, Shikamaru langsung menuju kamarnya.

Baru saja hendak membuka pintu kamarnya…

"Shikamaru..,ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganmu"ucap Yoshino serius.

"Aku sangat lelah bu,bisakah kita bicarakan besok?". Shikamaru tampak menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Meskipun dengan berkali-kali menguap.

"Tidak bisa,ibu tidak bisa menyimpannya lagi. Ini masalah yang sangat penting. Menyangkut masa depanmu dan juga masa depan desa Konoha"

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan ibunya. Masa depan ku dan Konoha? Apa maksudnya?.

"Memangnya ada apa bu?"

Yoshino menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berkata,"Kemarin,pengawal Hokage datang, dan mereka mengatakan kedatangan mereka kesini untuk melamarmu sebagai suami dari Rokudaime-sama".

JGLERRR!

Bagai disambar petir tiba-tiba kantuk Shikamaru hilang. Apa lagi ini?kenapa tiba-tiba ada lamaran yang begitu mendadak?dari Hokage pula.

"Ibu..,tidak…bercanda kan?"ucap Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Apa wajah ibu terlihat seperti bercanda?".

Shikamaru mengamati wajah ibunya. Benar saja,wajah ibunya begitu serius,bahkan terlalu serius malah.

"Jadi…bagaimana?kau menerimanya atau menolaknya?"

"Apa aku harus menjawab sekarang?"

"Tidak juga,mereka memberimu waktu selama seminggu. Setelah itu mereka akan datang kembali meminta jawabanmu".

Shikamaru menarik napas lega setidaknya dia memiliki waktu yang panjang untuk memikirkan lamaran ini.

"Aku ingin tidur dulu bu,aku sangat lelah"ucap Shikamaru beranjak ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang melamun.

"Shikaku,putra kita sudah tumbuh dewasa. Bahkan dia dilamar seorang Hokage. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menduga"Ucap Yoshino memandang foto keluarga Nara.

Keesokan paginya..

Shikamaru terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Biasanya dia sudah bermalas-malasan setelah pulang menjalankan misi. Namun karena masih memiliki tanggungan melaporkan misi kepada Hokage, mau tak mau dia harus bangun pagi. Tunggu dulu,bicara tentang Hokage, ah!dia lupa kemarin ibunya mengatakan kalau Hokage melamarnya untuk dijadikan suami. Tapi dia tidak yakin itu mimpi ataukah kenyataan. Tapi dia berharap semua yang dikatakan ibunya kemarin adalah mimpi. Karena menurut logika Shikamaru, mana mungkin tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba Hokage melamarku begitu saja?. Apa Sakura sedang kehilangan akal sehatnya karena tiba-tiba dia harus menjadi Hokage?. Ini semua benar-benar diluar kemampuan nalarnya. Otak jeniusnya tidak bisa mencari tahu bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?.

"Sakura,sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"gumam Shikamaru beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Disana dia melihat ibunya sedang memasak.

"Ah,Shikamaru..kau sudah bangun".Sapa Yoshino saat menyadari kedatangan putra semata wayangnya itu. Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Shikamaru,apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan?"

"Keputusan apa?"

Yoshino menatap wajah putranya dengan pandangan bingung. Bagaimana mungkin putranya itu lupa dengan pembicaraan mereka kemarin?.

"Lamaran dari Rokudaime-sama".

"Jadi itu kenyataan…Aku kira hanya mimpi"keluh Shikamaru kecewa.

"Ibu juga berpikir begitu kemarin. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Semuanya terserah padamu,kau 'kan yang akan menikah?. Lagipula,kau sudah mengenal Hokage-sama. Bukankah kalian teman seangkatan?".

"Iya..,tapi kami tidak terlalu dekat. Dan aku juga tidak habis pikir kenapa aku yang dipilih menjadi suaminya?".

"Shikamaru,kalau saja Sasuke dan Naruto masih hidup. Mungkin Hokage-sama lebih memilih menikah dengan mereka. Bukan shinobi pemalas sepertimu".

"Ya..ibu benar. Aku akan pergi melaporkan misi dulu"ucap Shikamaru memakai seragam Jouninnya.

"Tunggu dulu,apa itu artinya kau akan menemui Hokage-sama?". Pertanyaan ibunya membuat Shikamaru tersadar bahwa dia akan bertemu Hokage yang baru saja melamarnya.

_Ah!Benar-benar merepotkan_. Batin Shikamaru.

TBC

.

.

.

Yei! Akhirnya aku bisa mempublish fiction untuk pertama kalinya!

Maaf kalau tulisannya kacau he..he..

Mohon reviewnya ya…!

Arigatou…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan arigatou... kepada para reader yang mau membaca fanfic saya!

**Frozen ice: Ya,di chapter ini agak saya panjangin dikit.**

**Blue velvet: Oke,udah lanjut di chap 2 nih!**

**chi-chan uchihaharuno:oke**

**Kirei-neko: di chap ini akan dijelaskan bagaimana Sakura menjadi Hokage**

**Dark bloosom: oke**

Oke...inilah lanjutan fic aneh saya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tampak seseorang memakai baju kebesaran Hokage, tengah berdiri di hadapan dua batu nisan yang berdampingan. Ya,dialah Haruno Sakura yang beberapa bulan lalu resmi dilantik menjadi Rokudaime Hokage.

"Naruto…,Sasuke…Kenapa kalian selalu meninggalkanku…?"gumam Sakura menatap dua nisan yang masing-masing terpatri nama dua rekan setimnya.

FLASHBACK

Di medan pertempuran…

Uchiha Madara sudah dikalahkan. Namun,sebagai gantinya nyawa Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi taruhannya. Mereka mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Para medic-nin berusaha mengobati luka mereka diantaranya Tsunade,Shizune,Ino,Karin dan tentu saja Sakura. Akan tetapi semua usaha yang mereka lakukan terlihat sia-sia. Darah yang keluar dari tubuh mereka terlalu banyak.

"Hiks…hiks,Naruto….Sasuke…,Aku mohon bertahanlah…."ujar Sakura yang tetap berusaha menyembuhkan dua rekan setimnya.

"Sakura-chan, mungkin ini sudah takdirku. Kelihatannya Kaa-san dan Tou-san sangat merindukanku.."ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Naruto,jangan bicara begitu. Mana keinginan kuatmu itu,bukankah kau terus bertahan hidup hingga saat ini untuk mewujudkan cita-citamu menjadi seorang Hokage?"ucap Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Keinginan kuatku masih ada. Tapi mulai sekarang aku ingin mewariskannya pada seseorang yang tepat. Kau Sakura-chan. Maukah kau menjadi Hokage?"

Sakura terbelalak mendengar permintaan Naruto.

"Sakura, meskipun setelah ini. Klan uchiha akan benar-benar musnah. Aku ingin mewariskan kedua mataku untuk Hokage selanjutnya. Aku mempercayakan nama baik klan Uchiha kepadamu. Jadikanlah kedua mataku ini sebagai pelindung Konoha. Aku ingin tetap bisa melindungi Konoha meskipun ragaku sudah tiada….!"ucap Sasuke lirih.

Sakura semakin kaget mendengar permintaan kedua rekannya. Menjadi Hokage? Tidak pernah sedikitpun terbesit keinginan untuk mencapai jabatan itu. Namun,kali ini berbeda. Ini adalah permintaan terakhir kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama memiliki cita-cita menjadi Hokage.

"Sakura-chan, aku mohon kau mau mewujudkan cita-cita kami. Dan permintaan terakhir kami. Sakura-chan…jadilah Hokage"ucap Naruto.

"Tidak…kalian yang akan menjadi Hokage. Bertahanlah…". Sakura menangis terisak-isak

"Wujudkan cita-cita kami,Wariskanlah semangat kami pada generasi-generasi selanjutnya"ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba kaget. Aliran chakra dalam tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke mulai melemah.

"Tidak…aku mohon…jangan pergi…"isak Sakura.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya bersamaan. Gugurlah dua pahlawan yang mewarisi kekuatan dari anak-anak Rikudou Senin. Yang telah berjasa menyelamatkan dunia dari ketamakan Uchiha Madara. Mereka telah mewariskan semangat api untuk menerima kenyataan dan bangkit dari keterpurukan agar menyongsong hari depan yang lebih baik.

Sesuai dengan wasiat Sasuke,Sakura mengambil mata sharingan milik Sasuke. Dan berjanji akan menggunakannya untuk melindungi Konoha.

FLASHBACK END

"Aku kira pertemuan kita saat itu menjadi awal kebersamaan tim 7. Ternyata…merupakan pertemuan terakhir kita. Naruto…Sasuke…Aku merindukan kalian.."ucap Sakura.

Shikamaru sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Hokage. Wajahnya tidak datar seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena suasana hatinya tengah dilanda kebingungan akibat lamaran yang tidak terduga. Kini dia telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Hokage. Baru kali ini dia merasa ragu dan gugup untuk bertemu Hokage.

"Apapun yang terjadi,aku harus memberanikan diri"gumam Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

Diapun memegang gagang pintu sehingga pintunya terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Hokage yang memiliki rambut pink sedang sibuk memeriksa lembaran-lembaran kertas di meja kerjanya. Sang Hokage mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka.

"Oh,Shikamaru…Ada apa?"Tanya Sakura

_Wajahnya biasa saja. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Baiklah aku juga harus biasa saja._batin Shikamaru

"Aku ingin memberikan laporan tentang misi kemarin"Jawab Shikamaru

"Oo…Bawa kemari"perintah Sakura.

Shikamaru meletakkan gulungan kertas di meja Sakura.

"Baiklah,kau boleh pergi. Oh ya! aku memberimu libur selama seminggu"kata Sakura.

_Seminggu? Bukankah selama itu aku harus memikirkan lamaran?_batin Shikamaru.

"Ano…Hokage-sama aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…!"kata Shikamaru

"Hmmm,Ada apa?"kata Sakura.

"Itu…apa maksud dari lamaran ini…?kenapa kau memilihku?"Tanya Shikamaru.

"Oo,itu…Shikamaru,aku akan memberitahumu setelah mendapat jawabanmu. Jadi tunggulah sampai waktunya tiba"Jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Eh…!huh mendokusai…"keluh Shikamaru.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?aku merasa begitu bodoh"keluh Shikamaru.

"Oi,Shikamaru…!"panggil Ino yang disampingnya ada Chouji melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Mereka sedang berada di kedai dango.

Shikamaru menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu Tuan pemalas?"Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tidak…"jawab Shikamaru.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku sudah berteman denganmu selama belasan tahun. Aku sudah hafal dengan raut wajahmu. Kau tidak terlihat malas seperti biasanya. Kau tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting…"kata Ino.

"Merepotkan,ya…memang aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu"ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa itu Shikamaru?pasti sesuatu hal yang sangat penting ya..?"Tanya Chouji. Ino pun memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Ini rahasia…!"jawab Shikamaru.

"Oo,begitu…kalau begitu biar aku yang akan mencari tahu apa yang ada difikiranmu. Dengan Shintenshin ku!"ucap Ino.

_Gawat! kalau Ino menggunakan jurus klannya,semua yang ada di fikiran ku akan terbongkar. Dan dalam sehari Ino pasti akan menyebarkan gossip ke penjuru desa_.batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru langsung menggunakan jurus menghilang. Dalam kedipan mata,Shikamaru langsung menghilang meninggalkan rekan setimnya yang kebingungan.

Tidak berapa lama. Saat mereka sadar kalau Shikamaru telah melarikan diri…

"Awas Shikamaru! Kau berhutang rahasia kepada ku…!"teriak Ino.

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana reader?makin aneh kah ceritanya? soalnya fic ini aku buat ngebut coz,aku juga lagi persiapan tes Perguruan Tinggi. Pas lagi belajar, ee...malah kepikiran buat nglanjutin fic ini.(maaf ya...author numpang curhat) he...he...

Mohon reviewnya ya...!

Arigatou...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ayah..apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebenarnya aku hanya menginginkan kehidupan yang normal. Menikah dengan wanita biasa dan memiliki dua anak. Tapi kini aku dihadapkan pilihan yang sulit. Menikah dengan Hokage?tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Apalagi dengan Sakura yang selama ini sama merepotkannya seperti Ibu dan Ino. Huft…kenapa hidup ini semakin merepotkan…?"keluh Shikamaru di depan makam ayahnya.

"YO! Shikamaru…!"sapa Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei…sejak kapan anda disini?"Tanya Shikamaru heran. Karena menurutnya sejak dia datang dia tidak melihat seorang pun di makam.

"Ahaha..Sejak sebelum kau datang. Aku memang menyembunyikan chakraku untuk mengagetkanmu…"Jawab Kakashi.

"Hmm,Sensei kurang kerjaan sekali"kata Shikamaru.

"Kurang 3 hari lagi ya…?"gumam Kakashi yang terdengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Apa Sensei mengetahuinya?"Tanya Shikamaru terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Hokage-sama adalah muridku. Dan aku pun diikutsertakan dalam setiap keputusan yang dibuat Hokage"Jelas Kakashi.

"Benarkah..?kalau begitu sensei tahu apa alasan lamaran ini?"

"Tentu saja,tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Hokage-sama meminta semua orang yang mengetahui lamaran ini, untuk tidak memberitahumu alasan kenapa Hokage-sama memilihmu"

"Huh!merepotkan…"

"Tapi Shikamaru..,jika kau menerima lamaran ini. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga Sakura. Meskipun dia seorang Hokage bahkan dengan kekuatan yang melebihi Tsunade-sama,dia tetaplah seorang gadis yang rapuh. Apalagi setelah kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke dia seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Jasadnya memang masih hidup,tapi jiwanya seperti ikut pergi bersama mereka. Dia menjadi jarang bicara. Haah…! Aku pernah berada disituasi yang sama dengan Sakura. Kehilangan rekan-rekan setimnya. Karena itulah aku setuju kalau Sakura harus menikah. Dengan begitu dia akan memiliki tempat untuk berbagi. Dan dia tidak akan merasa kesepian. Aku rasa kau orang yang tepat Shikamaru!"ujar Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak Shikamaru dan beranjak pergi.

Shikamaru tertegun mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Dia menyadari kalau Sakura memang berubah. Tidak seceria dulu lagi. Senyumannya pun seperti senyuman pahit. Pandangan matanya juga selalu sendu. Dia sekarang mengerti alasan pernikahan ini. Dan dia tahu keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya nanti.

Shikamaru tersenyum menatap makam ayahnya.

"Ayah,aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!"ujar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Ibunya kini duduk berhadapan dengan dua utusan Hokage.

"Jadi..,Shikamaru-san apa kau sudah membuat keputusan?"Tanya utusan Hokage.

"Ya,aku sudah memutuskan"jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku…bersedia menikah dengan…Hokage-sama"Jawab Shikamaru gugup.

Mendengar jawaban putranya,Yoshino tampak bahagia. Begitu pula dengan dua utusan Hokage.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena keputusanmu benar-benar akan menentukan masa depan Konoha. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Besok kami akan datang lagi dan mungkin dengan Hokage-sama,untuk membicarakan pernikahan ini. Jadi kusarankan Shikamaru-san jangan pergi-pergi dulu"ujar utusan Hokage.

"Merepotkan..,ya aku akan berada di rumah seharian penuh"

****  
Ino sedang berjalan melewati rumah Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti,ketika melihat dua orang baru saja keluar dari rumah Shikamaru.

"Siapa mereka?sepertinya aku mengenali seragam yang mereka kenakan!"gumam Ino.

Setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat…TING!

"Ah!aku tahu,bukankah mereka pengawal rahasia Hokage?tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah Shikamaru?"pikir Ino. Saat itu juga Ino melihat bibi Yoshino akan menutup pintu.

"Tunggu Bibi!"teriak Ino menuju rumah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang. Tetapi dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara melengking itu.

"Itu pasti Ino! Kenapa dia disini? Apa jangan-jangan dia melihat dua utusan tadi?gawat!aku harus melarikan diri"kata Shikamaru.

Yoshino tidak jadi menutup pintu ketika melihat Ino berlari menuju ke rumahnya.

"Ino-chan,kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?"Tanya Yoshino heran.

"Hosh…hosh…Bibi apa Shikamaru ada di rumah?"Tanya Ino

"Ya,dia ada di rumah. Sebentar aku panggilkan. Duduklah disini"kata Yoshino mempersilahkan Ino untuk duduk. Lalu dia pergi ke dalam rumah mencari Shikamaru.

"Arigatou bibi"ucap Ino.

"Shikamaru! Ino mencarimu!"Yoshino berteriak memanggil putra tunggalnya. Saat dia sampai di kamar Shikamaru. Dia melihat kamar Shikamaru kosong tak berpenghuni. _Kemana dia?_ _Apa dia melarikan diri dari Ino? Benar juga,kata Hokage-sama tidak boleh ada orang luar yang tahu tentang pernikahan ini._batin Yoshino.

"Ino-chan,maaf Shikamaru sedang keluar. Aku tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang"ucap Yoshino.

"Begitu ya…Ano,bibi aku tadi melihat dua orang pengawal hokage disini. Kenapa mereka kesini?"

DEG!Yoshino tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Tapi dia harus tetap bersikap tenang.

"Ah…itu,mereka memberi misi rahasia kepada Shikamaru"jawab Yoshino.

"Misi rahasia?kenapa Shikamaru tidak menghadap Hokage langsung?"Tanya Ino

"Itu..karena Shikamaru sedang sakit. Dan dia tidak bisa pergi menghadap Hokage"

"Sakit?kalau sakit,kenapa sekarang dia malah keluar?"

Yoshino tampak kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Tapi bukan keluarga Nara namanya kalau tidak jenius dalam menjawab pertanyaan.

"Sekarang…,dia sudah agak sembuh!"jawab Yoshino

"Begitu ya…!baiklah bibi aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Shikamaru. Semoga dia benar-benar sembuh!"ucap Ino

"Baiklah…"balas Yoshino.

Sepulangnya dari rumah Shikamaru, Ino benar-benar masih penasaran. Dia merasa ada suatu rahasia yang disembunyikan.

"Tapi apa?sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan?"keluh Ino.

"Jadi,dia menerima lamarannya?"Tanya Sakura.

"Ya!Hokage-sama Shikamaru-san bersedia menikah"ucap salah satu utusan.

"Hmmm,besok kita akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Nara"perintah Sakura

"Ya!Hokage-sama"

Sakura menatap Konoha dari kaca jendela lalu menghela napas.

"Haah..aku akan menikah"gumam Sakura.

Di kediaman Nara

Shikamaru membuka matanya. Dia tampak kaget melihat disekelilingnya. Hanya ada warna biru dan putih. Lebih mengejutkan lagi,alas yang dia tempati bukanlah rumput atau futon, melainkan benda putih yang sangat halus. _Apa ini yang namanya awan?batin Shikamaru. _Samar-samar terdengar suara dengkuran halus disampingnya. Saat menoleh kearah suara, Shikamaru mendapati seorang yang kelihatannya wanita sedang tertidur pulas membelakanginya. Dia memakai baju putih yang senada dengan awan. Dan memiliki rambut yang sangat dikenal Shikamaru. Shikamaru mencoba melihat wajah wanita itu,untuk memastikan apakah orang ini benar sesuai tebakannya. Sayangnya,wajah wanita itu tertutupi rambutnya yang panjang sehingga tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Shikamaru berusaha menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun,saat tangannya hampir menyentuh wajah wanita itu,tiba-tiba…

"SHIKAMARU!BAKA!BANGUN!"teriak Yoshino langsung membuat Shikamaru terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Ibu,kenapa tiba-tiba membangunkanku disaat yang tidak tepat?"keluh Shikamaru yang kecewa karena dia hampir saja mengetahui siapa wanita yang tidur disampingnya.

"Tidak tepat katamu? Hokage-sama sudah datang. Kau malah tidur-tiduran. Kau ini akan menjadi suami Hokage-sama! Ibu akan benar-benar malu kalau Hokage-sama melihatmu seperti ini. Cepat cuci muka! Dan berpakaianlah yang rapi!"perintah Yoshino.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Shikamaru langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Dan disinilah Shikamaru sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan sang Rokudaime yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya. Kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Tanpa ada Yoshino maupun pengawal Hokage. Sehingga suasana terasa canggung sejak Shikamaru duduk disini. Sakura memang berbeda dengan Sakura yang dulu. Kalau dulu mungkin Sakura akan menjitak kepala Shikamaru karena membuatnya lama menunggu. Tapi sekarang berbeda,Sakura hanya tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Shikamaru. Namun dia tahu senyuman itu hanya senyuman palsu.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah ya,Shikamaru?"ujar Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Kau sendiri sudah banyak berubah Rokudaime-sama"balas Shikamaru.

"Jangan terlalu formal Shikamaru,hal itu hanya membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Aku disini bukan sebagai Rokudaime tapi sebagai calon istrimu"ucap Sakura.

Calon istri?kata-kata Sakura membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah. Sakura menyadari perubahan wajah Shikamaru tertawa. Dia tidak pernah menyangka shinobi pemalas dihadapannya bisa tersipu.

"Ya ampun,Shikamaru ternyata kau bisa tersipu malu,ha…ha…ha..benar-benar kejadian yang langka"ucap Sakura yang sekarang memegangi perutnya karena tertawa berlebihan. Shikamaru yang melihat reaksi Sakura merasa sebal karena seenaknya saja menertawainya seperti itu. Namun,disisi lain dia ikut senang melihat Sakura bisa tertawa lepas.

Yoshino dan dua pengawal Hokage yang sedang menempelkan telinga mereka di depan pintu(baca:menguping) ikut tersenyum-senyum.

"Ah mereka benar-benar akan menjadi pasangan yang romantis"ucap seorang pengawal.

"Benar,Aku tidak menyangka putraku bisa tersipu di hadapan Hokage-sama"ucap Yoshino.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Baiklah Shikamaru sesuai kesepakatan kita, pernikahan akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi. Kau tidak perlu bingung dengan persiapan pernikahan. Aku sudah mempercayakan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan kepada orang-orang yang tepat. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan diri dan mental saat upacara pernikahan nanti"jelas Sakura.

"Baik…lagipula aku bukan orang yang suka merepotkan diri seperti itu"ucap Shikamaru

"Hmm,kalau begitu aku pamit dulu".

"Tunggu dulu,bukankah kau bilang akan memberitahuku alasan kenapa kau melamarku?"

Sakura tersenyum

"Ya,tapi aku akan mengatakannya saat malam pertama kita nanti"ucap Sakura menyeringai.

BLUSH. Seketika wajah Shikamaru memerah.

"Hei! i-itu artinya kau membohongiku Hokage-sama"ucap Shikamaru gugup setelah mendengar kata malam pertama.

"Aku lupa tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya kalau kau menolak pernikahan ini,Aku akan mengatakannya langsung padamu. Sedangkan kalau kau menerima pernikahan ini,aku akan mengatakannya setelah kita menikah nanti. Maaf ya..Shikamaru"kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Huh!...merepotkan.." Shikamaru terus teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Sakura tadi. Belum menikah saja Sakura sudah membuat Shikamaru shinobi pemalas dan berwajah datar dua kali tersipu. Bagaimana kalau sudah menikah nanti?

"Shika-kun,ibu tidak menyangka sebentar lagi kau akan menikah"ujar Yoshino.

Shikamaru menoleh kepada Ibunya

"Ibu harap…setelah menikah nanti,secepatnya kau bisa memberi ibu cucu"ujar Yoshino enteng.

"Huh!...merepotkan"keluh Shikamaru.

TBC

Hai readers…

Maaf ya,baru bisa update habis nyari inspirasi susah banget..

Kali ini bener-bener aku panjangin. Sebenarnya mau aku lanjutin sampai ke pernikahan,tapi karena terlalu panjang aku udahin aja sampai disitu.

Di chapter selanjutnya akan sampai pada pernikahan ShikaSaku dan alasan kenapa Sakura melamar Shikamaru. Jadi,jangan bosan ya menantikan chapter selanjutnya meskipun nanti updatenya agak lama lagi he..he…

Dan jangan lupa REVIEW…!


End file.
